1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to portable sink structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable sink apparatus wherein the same is arranged for compact storage and transport during periods of non-use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable sink structure of various types are available in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,766,621 and 4,747,169.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a modular sink construction permitting the individual components of the sink apparatus for separable assemblage relative to a central housing and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.